No
by icewaterdrive
Summary: Just a quick one shot-you know me


**This is very quick dip into the real Glee universe. Mine's so not, as you know. But I'm working on finishing It's Not Like. I promise. That's happening soon. The whole shebang. Lotsa chapters. Very soon.**

**But because I'm just irritated? This is for ScorP. Thanks, bro. Hope you like it.**

**I'm sorry that it's quick and not wildly thought out but I hope it's a tiny snack you'll like.**

* * *

Rachel always used the least used bathroom at William McKinley because it was, hello, unpopulated.

But it was now populated by Quinn. And her wheelchair. Who gave her only the most cursory glance before laughing as she made a quick adjustment of an eyebrow in her pocket mirror. "You're short, Rach, but these people didn't think handi-short with the mirrors."

"We should tell Figgins."

"Yeah. Do that. He'll get right on it." She put her mirror in her purse and rolled toward the door. "See you in Glee."

Quinn had forgiven her and hugged her but still wasn't really talking to her so Rachel couldn't even imagine what compelled her to step in the girl's way and say, "No."

Quinn looked up at her. Blankly at first. But then she just smiled. Really smiled. A blinding smile. Rachel was immediately completely unraveled and confused. As she always was with Quinn.

"No what, Rachel?"

In this split second, Rachel didn't exactly know what no had meant. Not with Quinn because she was fairly sure she wanted to say yes to something she didn't understand. She said the very first thing that came to her mind. "No Joe."

Quinn's smile brightened. "Okay. No Finn."

"Your disapproval of Finn has been noted, Quinn. That's not the same thing."

Quinn smile disappeared but she relaxed into her chair as if expecting that answer. "Okay. Good—fine—so there's no no and no no Joe—and so I'm leaving."

Rachel stopped her again. "NO!"

"Again? No what, Rachel?"

Rachel stared at her for a very, very long time and then shouted, "I can't STAND your disapproval!"

Quinn snorted, "News you can use, Rachel? You've been standing it for years. I hate everything about you."

Rachel felt like her head was going to explode but she had to laugh. And she did. "Don't even. No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"You approve of me and I know it. You just say stuff because…because…it doesn't matter. I know it!"

"Yeah? Go ahead. Tell all. What do I approve of?"

Rachel stared at the girl in front of her and had to admit to herself there was a lot of evidence to the contrary. But still.

"What you think about my clothing and high school issues are immaterial. You do approve of me and I know it. As a human. A woman. My goals. My life. You're maybe the only person I know who really sees me and likes me and you want me to have a happy life. It's been really painful, the way you've sometimes told me that—but you've always done it."

Quinn just looked at her. "Bingo, Rachel. If you know I want so much for you is it so unbelievable I disapprove of your boyfriend?"

"My fiancé."

"Okay. Whatever and I'm throwing up a little in my mouth. I'm out."

Quinn rolled forward but Rachel stepped in front of her. "No!"

"No what? Jesus! What's wrong with you? Seriously? You put a full stop on your bargain basement marriage because I wasn't there. And holla? Yeah! That was a value judgement. You couldn't even do cheap and fast right. You can't unless you love someone, idiot. I could marry you for fifteen bucks and we'd bring tears to people's eyes. That said, I didn't get crippled to prove the point you're in love with me, you dumbass, or that I'm violently in love with you. That's obvious. You know what? I've dated stupid and clueless and you're engaged to it now. You? You're in a completely new class and don't even know it. I wouldn't expect anything less from Rachel Barbra Berry. When you do stupid, you do it right. You're a fucking rock star. Congratulations but I am outta here."

Rachel just blinked and let her go, feeling like she'd been viciously slapped awake. She backed up until she hit the wall and then she slid down it and onto the floor, which she knew, as she touched it, was unhygienic. It was cold and startling. Like Quinn.

Why did she always want Quinn and wait for Quinn and ask for Quinn. Only Quinn. Always Quinn. Always, always Quinn.

She'd said yes to Finn and no to Quinn. Yes to Finn and no to Quinn. Quinn had finally, finally stopped saying no to her just at the point when she hadn't understood how to say yes.

Rachel furrowed her brow. This was tremendously irritating and had to be rectified.

It took two insanely long hours before she could finally see Quinn in the lunchroom. She ignored Finn, who was waiting for her. Quinn was flanked by Artie and Joe. She marched up to the table and looked into Quinn's eyes as she said "Yes."

Quinn blushed violently, "Really?"

"Always. Yes."

"Even if I'm in a chair for—"

"Ever? Always? Yes."

Artie and Joe both watched their fantasies being shot out of the water. Happily. They knew what they knew.

"Then I guess I'll see you soon, Rachel."

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Yes."

"You can stop saying that now, darling."

"Never. Not to you. But I have things to take care of."

"It's one syllable, Rachel. I know you can say it—believe me. I've heard it. See you later?"

"Yes."

Quinn laughed as Rachel turned and sighed, looking at Finn. She'd be gentle and loving but she'd be firm because yes felt perfect with the right person.

She looked at him.

No.


End file.
